Mario Party DS - Superstar!
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: When Mario and Friends are shrunk to the size of chess pieces, it's time for some Superstar Party fun!
1. It's a Trap

Daisy gathered with her friends, waiting for Mario, who had some urgent news. Excitment churned inside her stomach, mixed with a hint of worry.

"It's me, Mario!" A familiar voice yelled, and they swivelled round to see Mario charging towards them. He stopped beside them and began telling them the news.

"You see, I was out one night and I saw these shining lights falling from the sky and..." He didn't finish though, because an elderly Magikooper swooped down and dropped an envelope down on his head. "Ouch!" Bending down, he picked it up and carefully prised it open. "Oh look! It's an invitation to a feast! From... Bowser?"

"No!" A rasping voice grunted. "It's obviously a trap."

A fat figure wearing yellow swaggered out from the shadows, his tall, skinny brother beside him.

"What do you want Wario?" Mario snapped. Luigi shrunk behind his brother, slightly afraid of Wario and Waluigi's smirking faces.

"Well, if it's a trap, I want to see you fall for it." Wario grinned maliciously.

Daisy twirled on the spot. "But what if it isn't? It'll be fun! Besides, we can't just turn down an invitation, can we?"

"No," agreed Peach. "It wouldn't be very lady-like." But from the mischievous grin on Daisy's face, it was clear _she _didn't mean to be lady-like at all!

So it was agreed that they would go to the feast.

* * *

That night, the group of friends set off to Bowser's Castle, the Wario brothers trailing behind. They drove the Karts they used to play Mario Kart, but it still took a while to get there. When they finally did arrive, they were greeted with a terrible sight. The Castle was dark and dreary, and lightning flashed scarily nearby. The large ornate wooden door had a steel knocker, with Bowser's face engraved with a menacing glare. But the delicious smell of baked goods wafted from inside the castle, inviting them in.

"So..." Wario said slowly. "Who's going to knock?" Everyone stepped back, leaving only Mario standing. Trembling, he reached for the knocker and rapped it against the door, once, twice, three times. He could hear the sound echoe throughout the castle. After a moment of waiting, the door slowly creaked open, and Mario and his friends (and enemies) stepped inside. But only after the door slammed shut did they realise it was a trap.


	2. The Minimizer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any Mario Characters**

"Oh no!" Peach cried, clutching Mario's hand. "What shall we do?"

"I don't know," Mario bit his lip nervously.

"Well," Daisy said thoughtfully. "Knowing Bowser, the floor should open up right about now,"

Sure enough, the ground vanished from beneath them, and they were plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Oh, my head," Luigi moaned, opening his eyes and propping himself up. He was greeted by the sight of all of his friends out cold. Quickly, he scrambled over to Daisy and shook her shoulder.

Groaning, Daisy sat up and rubbed her sapphire blue eyes. "Where are we?" She questioned, before gasping in shock. "I should have known this would happen."

They were inside a giant cage, and Bowser loomed down at them from the outside.

"What do you want?" Mario yelled, opening his eyes and getting up from the cage floor. He didn't wait to hear the answer, instead waking his knocked out friends.

"Oh that's easy," Bowser guffawed, revealing a golden staff from behind his back. He spun in round his huge finger and laughed. "This is the Minimizer."

"W-what does it do?" Luigi stammered, afraid to hear his reply. In a way, he already knew.

"You'll see," Bowser pointed the staff at them and a dazzling ray of light shot from the end, shrinking them to the size of chess pieces.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mario cried, but Bowser ignored him.

"Oh, I will," He leered. "This time, I will."


	3. Let the Games Begin!

Ignoring their angry yells, Bowser scooped Mario and his friends (and enemies) up and chucked them out of the Castle. "Now I can search for the Star Crystals in peace!"

"We must stop Bowser!" Mario shouted determinedly. "I'll defeat him!"

"No," Peach argued. "I want to have a go at stopping him!"

"No, I'll defeat him!" Daisy yelled. "I'm by far the toughest and the smartest here!"

"Mario always saves the day!" Luigi complained. "I want to do it for once."

"I'll save the day," Wario flashed what he thought was an attractive grin. "I'm the handsomest!"

"Yeah right!" Waluigi scoffed. "I got the good looks. I should fight Bowser!"

Toad hopped up and down excitedly. "Why don't we have a competition of sorts? A kind of board game, and we're the counters! The winner is the Superstar and gets to defeat Bowser!"

"That's not a bad idea," Mario said. "We should do that!"

The next day, with a lot of help from the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants, a giant board game was built, with hundreds of Mini-Games. Mario named it 'Mario Party'.

The contestants assembled at the Start area and prepared for the game. Toadette, who was introducing them to the audience, (Yes there was an audience) held the microphone and called, "Welcome to Mario Party! Today competing we have:

The World Famous Mario!"

Mario tipped his hat.

"And his brother Luigi,"

Luigi shrank back shyly.

"Our Favourite Princess, Peach!"

"Hey!" Daisy yelled.

"Sorry Daisy! I mean, one of our favourite princesses!"

Peach blew a kiss to the audience.

"Our other Favourite Princess, Daisy!"

Daisy waved energetically and twirled.

"Toad!"

Toad did a little dance.

"And the horrible Wario brothers who I hope lose!"

The Wario Brothers scowled at her and smirked.

"Now that I've introduced the contestants, let the games begin!"


End file.
